Chances
by CielSavannahRose
Summary: I have been surrounded by people all my life. Even so, I am still searching for the one, the one person who matters and the one who my memory has forgotten but my heart cannot forget.
1. Prologue

I am very new at this because I had just decided to try writing! I didn't have this edited or proofread so all mistakes are mine. :) I just felt the need to write this and somehow while reading I noticed that it had the potential to become a long story. (supposedly a one-shot) If I get inspired, I'll definitely continue with the story...

FY and all characters involved in Fushigi yuugi are not mine :) Please read and review!

* * *

The blinding lights, the band's sounds, the wide stage and the screaming fans. This is my life.

" _The Priestess of Suzaku, What's that?"_

As I am about to get up on stage here and now, I feel that there is something missing. I get on this platform ready to begin the show. This arena filled with thousands is my empire and yet I am alone.

" _We will meet again...Surely"_

I am constantly in search of that girl, the one who haunts my dreams. The one who can make my heart pound and blood boil with even just the view of her silhouette. Who is she? Her image fades every single time I try to reach out. I wake up with a strange sensation on my neck and my heart beating wildly.

 _Hotohori..._

I hear my cues as I approach the main stage. I feel it... My heart beating with excitement not because of this sold out show or the fact I'm about to do the thing I love the most, but because she's here. I know she is!


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It's been a while since I've been to downtown Tokyo just to shop and look around. As I walk through these familiar streets, I realize that some of the stores that I use to walk by all the time in the past were all different. Have I really been that busy with the bakery?

It's been ten years since the adventure inside the universe of the four gods. Yui and I graduated school and went on to fulfill our dreams. Yui is now a successful lawyer and currently engaged to her boyfriend of nearly ten years, Tetsuya. I, on the other hand, have been really busy with business at the bakery. I found that my love of food wasn't just merely a simple interest but a passion. I wanted to improve my horrible cooking and just had so much fun with it. When I found my calling, I studied culinary arts in college and specially loved making sweets and pastries. Therefore, I specialized in sweets while in school and worked hard to raise enough capital to start my bakery. Sure enough with my family and friends' support here I am now running my shop, _Celestial Sweets_ for 3 years.

I feel a strong pull on my arm and I am dragged to yet another store. This time it's an expensive watch store. Yui stares intently at the watches on display with a very determined look on her face. She goes to inspect the watches closely and looks at me with a pleading look on her face that clearly said "Help me, pretty please" I then playfully stick my tongue out and jokingly say "You know he's gonna be happy with whatever you decide to give him right? And if you say he's not then you're on your own." But, I still walk over to help her find the perfect one.

A few hours later...

"Yuuuuui~~ I'm hungry let's go find a bite to eat... we've been here for 2 hours already..."

"I don't know which one to get him... It's almost our 10 year anniversary and I kinda wanna make it even more special you know? Especially now since we're about to be married." Yui looks at the three watches she picked out even more closely, still undecided. After a few more seconds my stomach growls and she looks at me while laughing "Ok! I've decided I'm getting this blue one. It'll go nicely with his eyes. Also, if I don't decide now, you might eat me"

I huff and say "Yuuuuuuiiiii, you meanie!" She pays for the watch and we leave the store. We walk into a nice little cafe down the corner and finally we eat. I order a large sized curry and some Gyoza with milk tea and she orders a traditional japanese meal. She jokingly says "It's not the end of the world, you don't have to eat everything." I laugh and then proceed to ask her so many questions about what's going on in her life.

I actually miss spending time with Yui like this shopping and catching up. I can't believe I missed out on spending time with my best friend. I guess I really haven't been doing so well. I broke up with Taka around 2 years ago and I probably still haven't gotten over it. I threw myself into my work after the breakup and haven't spent time with Keisuke or Yui or socialized with anyone else. I feel guilty for not spending time with them but seeing them so happy with their significant others hurts.

Keisuke now teaches Chinese history in a well-known university here in Tokyo. He is about to be married next month to Aya, his sweetheat whom he met in college. Aya is a fan of Chinese culture and found Keisuke's research on Chinese history quite interesting. They hit it off right away. Seeing their happy smiles makes me miss the feeling of being in love. I'm quite happy for them really but it makes me wish that I could find that again. I was so sure Taka and I were going to be together forever but I guess destiny just didn't mean for us to be together.

Yui then suddenly perks up and says "Oh before I forget, Me and Tetsuya were given free concert tickets and backstage passes the other day by my client. He was a sponsor for this guy's upcoming concert on Friday and had extra of these stuff. He was so happy with my legal counsel, so he decided to give them to me. Tetsuya can't make it though he has a meeting at work. Come with me please? Don't go MIA again on me and say you're busy."

"Hmmmmm...I'll check with my schedule" I say jokingly. She throws a tissue my way and I dodge and laugh.

"I promise I'll go to the concert with you, so who are we seeing?"

"He's pretty famous actually, I've heard his songs on the radio and seen the ads. Knowing you and your business, you probably haven't been updated. His name is Andy Wong, ever heard of him?"

"Andy Wong?... I think I have though I'm not sure..."


	3. Chapter 2

"Mi-chan! Don't stress yourself anymore, we could take over from here you promised Yui-cchi you'd go to the concert with her tonight. Get some rest boss! Me and Rae will take over."

"Lyn's right, you've already done most of the work and we've already closed the shop for the day, let us do the finishing touches for these orders! We can handle it"

Rae and Lyn hurriedly pushed me out of the kitchen and then grabbed my apron and toque. Lyn rushes to get my things from the back room and says "Go! Have fun boss!"

Rae jokes "If you find a cutie at the concert try to get laid tonight ok? Maybe even bang the hot superstar!, believe me I'd like a piece of that."

I blush and shout "RAEEEEEE!"

I love these girls. Without them, I wouldn't be where I am today. Mei Lee was referred to me by Yui. She met Mei at her yoga class and they hit it off. Mei graduated culinary arts and had a passion for pastries as well. She has this bubbly personality that gets everyone to smile, along with her cute looks. Don't let her small height and baby face fool you, Mei has a black-belt in karate and is a tough girl at heart. Yui introduced me to Mei and she helped with the vision for the store. Mei, our energizer bunny, is currently my second in command. We handle all the making of the sweets and dessert orders from clients.

Rae Brown on the other hand is my store's lovable tough girl. She grew up in the USA and has this outspoken and frank nature about her. She moved back to Japan because of her family and we met through Morin, my old high school classmate. When Rae moved to Japan, she was interested in the food industry, since she has fallen in love with Japanese pastries. Morin went to me to special order her wedding cake. Rae fell in love with my cake and demanded she meet the angel who made the cake and the rest was history. She has an unnatural knack for business and so far she became the front man for our store. She handles finding new clients and being the cashier when the shop is open. If anyone were to ask for a smart blond and blue-eyed bombshell, that's Rae for you.

I walk to the storefront and give the girls a final wave and walk out to the chilly night air. I feel the November chill already.

As I get off the train and start walking to my apartment, my phone starts to ring. I see the name 'Yui~' flashing on the screen. As I answer the call, I hear "Miakaaaaa, I'll be there in 15 mins to pick you up! I brought my car along, hurry and get dressed! I know you just came from the shop and probably haven't even gotten home yet! Seriously, you're even a greater workaholic than me."

I laugh and say "You got me, don't worry I'm almost home, I'll be ready in 10 minutes!" I bring out the keys to my cozy 2-bedroom apartment. I found this place right after college and felt that it was really homey. The kitchen was huge as compared to the normal Japanese apartments and I just had to have it. My mom decided to help me out for the down payment and other installments as a graduation gift, just until I got the bakery steady on its feet.

I head to my closet and look for cute outfits to wear. It's been a thing of Yui and I that when we go out, we become "fashionistas" for a day. What's a good thing to wear to a concert... Hmm... I run to my closet and decide to go with a classic look. I bring out my red leather jacket a little black dress and my favorite black booties. I open my jewelry box and get out a silver necklace with angel wings as its pendant that I got at a thrift shop just to add to the look. I've always had a thing for shoes and accessories and I collect them, whenever I have extra money. As I'm about to close the box, I see the small compartment which encased the shinzaho. I open it and stare at the ring, the memories flood back.

" _We each get a ring to put on our left ring finger, and pledge our eternal love to each other."_

" _And now we are husband and wife, no matter what happens nothing can come between us anymore"_

I hear my phone ringing again and I put the ring back in its place and rush to answer it. "Miaka!, I'm already downstairs hurry and come down!"

"I'm coming down, see you in 5 mins!" I shouldn't keep on reminiscing about the past and just worry about the future. My friends and family they're worried about me. It's been 2 years already. As I close the door, I see a red light pass by in my peripheral vision. I turn my head to look at the sky outside my apartment. Was that a red shooting star? Hmm…I must be seeing things. I then decide to ignore it and head towards the elevator.

* * *

(Somewhere in NYC)

A man with blazing red hair tied up in a ponytail sits on a balcony from his luxury apartment watches the afternoon sun sighs and thinks _Stubborn girl… She can't keep on avoiding her destiny forever._

Beside him, an old woman drinking tea with a face filled with wrinkles replied "How many times have kept on telling you to stop playing in the human world. The Gods were never destined to remain here and yet here you are running a multibillion-dollar company and keeping tabs on your Miko… or should I say daughter?"

The man smiles and says "What can I say, this world is very interesting. Also, what kind of a father am I, If I can't help my daughter find her way? She takes after her hard-headed mother after all…"

The old woman snorts "I have also told you that falling in love with a mortal was forbidden and yet all of this happens, you boys never cease to give me headaches. You may be Gods but still boys at heart. Your brothers are of no help to me as well."

The man chuckles "Yes, and I know how proud you are of my family, mother. Shouldn't it be time for you to head back to Mt. Taikyouku.?"

"Well, the world of the shijintenchisho is at peace, I might as well enjoy the show. My son, there will be dire consequences if you keep on playing here. Nevertheless, I know you will stay for your family, but be warned of using your powers too much here." The woman finishes her tea and stands up to leave.

"I know, but don't worry. I have never overstepped my boundaries. I suppose you have my hot tempered little brother to worry about more, since he was sealed, he has now forgotten all his memories and when he wakes up, that's another problem we all have to face for another day." The man continues to observe the sky and smiles sadly "Do not worry mother, I am just watching over the family I should never have left behind."

 _Their red string of fate that had inevitably tied them forever is not easily ignored._

 _Two will become one._

* * *

I do not own FY. All characters are Yuu watase's except for Rae and Lyn :)

All mistakes are mine! :)

***** The lines after miaka pulls the ring out are from episode 49 of fushigi yuugi


	4. Chapter 3

Yui pulls in to the stadium's parking and as we left the car, I can already see a huge line of concert goers leading to the stadium. I could hear a lot of young teenagers giggling with their friends and chatting while waiting in line.

I turn to Yui "Woah, look at all these fans! Is he really this famous?"

Yui laughs "You, being the workaholic you are have not turned on the radio recently, am I right? When have you listened or updated your music collection hmm?"

I say in disbelief "No way! That famous?"

"He may be a Chinese artist, but he also has broken into the English market through a few of his songs that were featured in some famous movie. My American friends were able to listen to it and that's why when they found out I got free tickets, they were all so jealous. They say he has the voice of an Angel and looks like one as well."

"I see… Hmmm, Guess It's time to update my collection then, Oh! Look the line's moving, Let's go."

As we lined up, we started chatting about work, family and just random everyday things. I didn't even notice that the people in line started to move. We were now able to enter the main area and then Yui started looking for our seats. Our tickets gave us seats close to the stage. Not close enough to reach the barricade which covers the stage, but close enough to see the stage clearly. The seats were soon filled and it was a full house. The cramped feeling inside the stadium is starting to get to me. Gosh there were a lot of people. I should've taken a rest earlier in the afternoon. My energy level won't last the show at this rate. Then again, work comes first. That 1000-piece cupcake order wasn't gonna finish itself. Besides, the look on the customers' faces when we delivered it to them on time really made our efforts worth it.

Suddenly, the lights went out and smoke to add to the effect started to fill the stage. The show is about to start. People started cheering. You could feel the excitement of the crowd to see Andy and then people all around us started to stand up. The drums were beating with an upbeat rhythm and the other instruments matched its pace. Soon enough I could hear someone sing. Hmm, the song's pretty catchy! He is good.

Yui actually starts singing along! She smiles at me and almost shouts at me, just to surpass the crowd's cheering. "This song is pretty popular nowadays! Have a listen! Did you see him? Look over there! he's pretty handsome isn't he?"

I joke "Yui! You have a boyfriend!"

She laughs "Hey I know how to appreciate a good-looking man. Tetsuya knows I'm very much loyal and in love with him."

This voice though… it's pretty familiar… I must've heard him on the radio before, but something tells me it's different. I've heard this voice somewhere else. I could barely see through the cheering fans in front of me. I face the giant screens and try to make out the face of this celebrity, but my eyesight started failing me.

"Are you ok?" Yui looks at me with worry "You look at little pale"

"I'm ok, his fans just don't have the concept of personal space. It's so cramped here." I think I need some air. What is with the smell of all this perfume. I know you're all going to a concert and all, but girls you don't have to bathe in it. "Yui-chan, I'm just gonna step out in the hallway for a bit."

"I'll come with you!"

We both step out and tried squishing ourselves through the sea of cheering fans and make our way to the main hallway. It's funny because it's still an upbeat song playing, so I feel as if we have our very own background music accompanying our struggle out. We stood by the wall near the exit and I start to fan myself, with a flyer I found on the floor. I turn it over and see that's a flyer for today's concert. The man's silhouette is seen and his eyes are heavily shadowed. Smart man, this one is. This will probably give him a little bit of privacy if he wants to walk the streets. I look closely trying to make out his face then my heart skips a beat. I wonder why. I shrug it off because It's probably because of fatigue.

"Why didn't you tell me, you were tired and dizzy?" Yui throws a motherly yet scary glare at me.

"I just didn't want to spoil our night!" Then I hear a change from the upbeat music to a much slower vibe. The music becomes mellow and gives a more ballad-y feel. "I'll be ok just give me a sec."

Yui sighs, sits down beside me and says "I'm glad you still went despite everything. I know you're busy, but I miss spending time with you, you know? Don't worry, I'm not letting you off easily for almost fainting on me."

We just sit here for a while, then suddenly Yui Exclaims "This tune…Oh! It's this song! So, he was the one who sang it. It's been stuck in my head for a while, I heard it playing while I was walking downtown the other day. I wasn't able to get the title. It's very moving."

"I'll make it up to you I promise!" I close my eyes and try to get my bearings back. As I sat there, I started to focus on the tune of the song playing.

 _~You see her when you close your eyes_

 _Maybe one day you'll understand why~_

 _~But you only need the light when it's burning low_

 _Only miss the sun when it starts to snow_

 _Only know you love her when you let her go~_

This voice is so soothing yet there is something so lonely about the song. It's like there is some hidden pain just waiting to break free, I just wanna hug the person singing and offer comfort. As I continue to listen, I could feel myself falling asleep. I could hear talking voices. I think its Yui and a man? I can barely make out their words. I'm so tired. I feel myself being lifted, then I surrender to sleep.

* * *

"Oh, so you're the two girls that were given backstage passes by our sponsor. What happened to this one, she conked out. She could rest here for a while" Kaji Meyer, Andy's hunky blond manager, looks at Miaka sleeping on the couch. Mr. Meyer was walking down the hallway doing a check of the whole stadium when he saw us just sitting there outside the main area. I stopped him and asked if there was a receiving lounge for the people who get meet & passes, so that I could bring Mi-chan there and let her rest, before we leave. I don't really mind not meeting the star, Mi-chan's health comes first. I'm sure Miaka would say the same thing.

"Thank you so much, she just a workaholic and I dragged her here just to let some steam off and have a little fun. I didn't know she was too tired and before I knew it she fell asleep. It's a good thing you saw us. It'd be hell trying to get her out once the concertgoers start to leave." I sigh… Man, Miaka what trouble have you gotten yourself into now. As I look around the room, it looks like a dressing room. It must be Andy's dressing room, since it's pretty huge. Clothes were hanging from the racks and I could see a big mirror to the side. The room had items strewn about like bags and personal belongings like gadgets and a few instrument cases. There were some flowers on the table probably wishing the star good luck. There was a Door to the side which was probably a bathroom.

Kaji laughs "I'm surprised someone would fall asleep at Andy's concert. You both don't seem like the usual crazy types we get every time for a meet and greet."

I smirk and say "Well, you don't seem like a manager at all, how old are you? You're pretty young."

Kaji smiles "Nah, I just have a baby face. Me and Andy go way back since high school. We're actually the same age. He's an interesting fellow, so I decided to support my best bud through his career. Believe me, it's been a crazy roller coaster ride and look at where we are now." We started to chat about random things, Andy's beginnings and things people don't know about the showbiz life.

A knock sounds into the room then a techie enters, "Boss, we need you back here." Kaji says "Ok, I'll head there now." He turns to me and says "The show's about to end soon, I highly doubt you'd be able to go through the whole meet and greet process, but at the very least let Andy take you both home. It's part of the deal for a meet and greet and knowing him, he'd feel better if he knew you both made it home safe, especially your tired friend over there."

"That's awfully nice of you both, thanks so much!" Kaji leaves the room with the techie. I look at Miaka and it seems like she's gained a bit more color. That's good.

My phone rings and I see "Tetsuya" on the caller Id. I'll answer it outside as to not wake Miaka up. "Hi Tetsuya, the concert's about to end. We're just waiting for Andy to head back to the dressing room. By the way, Miaka actually fell asleep…"

 _Little did I know, that the meeting about to happen with my best friend isn't actually the first time the two would meet. Who knew? Destiny sure has a sense of humor._

* * *

FY is not mine :) All mistakes are mine though. Also, the song isn't mine it's Passenger's "Let her go"


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: FY isn't mine. I'm sorry for all the mistakes! Feel free to review. I felt inspired so I had to write this. I might redo the whole story and change to the third person in the future, but it's still uncertain. I never really had plans for the fic. This was supposed to be just an outlet for my Hotohori/Miaka ideas.

* * *

My eyes open slowly as I come back to my senses. I look around groggily. Gosh… I want to sleep some more. This couch is comfy….Wait….Couch?. "Where am I?" I see instrument cases scattered around the room, a full length mirror and a clothes rack with various expensive looking clothes. One of the dressing rooms maybe? I try to stand up, but ended up wavering slightly. "Oh Right! I went to the concert with Yui! Oh nooooo… I fell asleep. What do I do? Where could she have gone?"

I see my small red purse on the table along with Yui's matching blue purse and some snacks. My stomach growls… Oh no…Not now…I give in to the temptation and reach out and grabbed a KitKat. I suppose one wouldn't hurt. Nah, I'll get some more, there are lot on table anyway. I hope the owner doesn't notice. Dammit, why does my stomach act this way at the most inconvenient times. I'll just leave an apology note, before I go. I think I saw some post-its on the table beside a vase filled with roses. I walk over to it and started writing down a small note. When I'm done, I see that on the roses, there was a sticky note.

" _Break a leg! Miss you~_

 _Much Love ~H"_

Must be his girlfriend? My heart suddenly feels weird. I feel as if it's being constricted. Am I having a heart attack? I'm too young for this. I dragged myself to the couch and sat. I really need to watch my health, what's wrong with my heart? The feeling passed quickly. I bring out my phone and see no missed calls, but it suddenly came to me, there isn't any connection here. I walk around to the nearest door and it led me to a fancy bathroom. I enter and locked the door behind me. In my peripheral vision, I see a mirror. I turn towards it just to see my own eyes, a dull shade of green telling me I'm tired and exhausted. My hair's a bit mussed from sleep. My face really does look pale. I turn the faucet knob and decide to freshen up.

 _I've decided! I'll apologize to Yui and start planning a girl's day out or a vacation sometime soon! I'll look for her right after I fix myself._

* * *

I winked at the crowed and smiled saying "That's all for tonight! Thank you Tokyo for coming!" After a final bow, I hear them cheer like crazy. I take my leave from the stage. My eyes roamed the crowd continuously during the set list hoping to feel that burning sensation on my neck, but I couldn't find that person. Was it just my imagination earlier?

Even in the past, I've always thought of myself as a hopeless romantic. Is it really hard to believe that my dreams could be premonitions of me meeting my soulmate? The dreams may have had different scenarios, but I know for a fact that there is only one culprit. I've never felt something so strong from a person I haven't even met yet. I don't even know if she actually exists or am I imagining things. These dreams could just be from my innermost desires of finding someone to love, that love of a lifetime.

"Yo! Andy!" I see my best friend/manager coming towards me and he cheerfully says "Nice show! The crowd was awesome too." He smiles and gives me a pat on the back and continues "You were supposed to have a meet and greet with two ladies, but it seems one of them passed out from fatigue. I guess the wild crowd got to her. I placed her in your dressing room by the way. Her friend wanted to take her home, but I told her you'll do the honors."

I look at him shocked "I see! Of course, I'll take them home. I hope she's alright" I see a techie running towards us and say "Boss #2, we need you here! Good show today Boss! Did you hear the crowd? I think I broke my eardrums out here with their screaming" I smile and say my thanks. I face Kaji "I'll go change, I'm covered in sweat. I'm still gorgeous regardless, but I hate this sticky feeling."

Kaji laughs and turns to go with the techie but stops and says "You, narcissist. Go! Fix yourself up! By the way, the two girls are pretty cute and not crazy too. I managed to talk with her friend for a while."

As he walks away, he turns again and shouts back "Maybe one of them is the ever elusive girl of your dreams." I glare jokingly as he leaves. "I should've have never told him about those dreams."

I walk towards my dressing room and open the door expecting to see the two girls. I see that my dressing room is empty, but there's a small blue purse on the table. I could hear sounds from the bathroom. They must still be here. I walk to my dressing table to grab my phone from the drawer and saw a freshly written note on the stack of post-its.

" _Thank you for saving a stressed girl's stomach! I'm sorry that I took some sweets without permission, but you know never underestimate the power of food. Take it from me. :) "_

I chuckle and find the note quite endearing. She apologized for taking some Kitkats. _How cute._

I could hear someone turning the knob roughly and then loud thumping sounds started. Was the door jammed?

I approach the door and asked "Are you ok, Miss?" As I reach for the knob, the door suddenly opens and a girl with auburn hair clumsily comes out. As she tried to straighten herself and take a step towards me, her foot got caught on the nearby electrical cords that were scattered. I reach for her just to steady her landing, but she falls on me. I stepped back to catch her but those cords weren't helpful at all. I lose my balance and turn us so I'll cushion the fall. A sweet voice starts "Suzaku! I'm sorry. I'm never this clumsy really. The world has it out for me today I guess. By the way, thanks for saving me." She looks up and smiles sheepishly and for a moment I'm speechless. Her eyes. Those beautiful emerald eyes. They seem so familiar. Though, her thousand-watt smile was another thing.

As soon as she smiled, it disappeared. A flash of recognition in her eyes and various emotions played through. She looked stunned at me and said:

" _Hotohori?"_

 _Did she just say Suzaku?_

My heart skipped a beat.


	6. Chapter 5

I don't own FY. I wish I did.

* * *

"Why is the world out for me today?"

I keep on turning the knob and it just won't open. This won't do. I have to use more force, so I step back a bit. Yosh! Let's do this. I run towards the door and push try to break it open, I hear a muffled voice saying "Miss are you ok?" Someone must've heard me trying to get the door to open.

The door opens and I try to regain my balance, but my foot suddenly gets tangled by some wires on the floor. As I trip, I suddenly feel myself colliding with someone and a pair of strong arms wrap around me.

We both fall and I find myself sprawled on a hard chest. This guy smells nice. He gives of a very calming scent, similar to the feeling of rain maybe? I can't help feeling a sense of de ja vu. I know this scent.

Stop it Miaka. You're starting to sound like a dog. This is not the time to think about this, Apologize.

"Suzaku! I'm sorry. I'm never this clumsy really. The world has it out for me today I guess." I look up and smile sheepishly facing the guy and try to get myself off of him, but I stop in my tracks.

Those eyes. I can't be wrong. A striking shade of Gold able to protect all of his owner's hidden feelings. A pair of eyes I've only seen once, belonging to the most beautiful man of that country.

"Hotohori?"

No way. _It can't be_. I reach out to grab his cheek. I see a flash of recognition in his eyes but it disappears just as quickly as it came. As I place my hand on his cheek a wave of emotions hit me, my voice trembles and I could feel the tears coming "How can you be here?" I want so badly to hug him, but sadly he doesn't look like he remembers. I don't want to scare him especially if he doesn't remember his past.

He looks stunned for a moment and is about to reply when I hear a door opening in the background and people enter.

Someone tries to holds in a snicker then says "AHEM, are we interrupting anything?"

I look towards a blond man snickering and he continues "Woah there Andy, I didn't know you had it in you."

Yui looks shocked and gives me a look that says _"What in the world? Are you alright?"_

Both Hotohori and I suddenly realize the position we're in, me straddling him and one hand on his cheek and my other holding in shoulder, while somehow his hands were now on my hips holding me in place. I jump and move away apologizing. Both of us spoke at the same time.

"I'm so sorry! You reminded me so much of a very dear friend, I just had to…"

"I'm sorry miss, but you must've confused me with…"

We both realized at the absurdity of the situation and chuckled.

Hotohori faces the blond man and says, "I have done nothing, get your mind out of the gutter. We both fell because of the electrical cords."

The blond man winks and gives him a look "Sure."

Yui smiled and gave me a look _"You will till me ALL about it later."_

Hotohori turns to me and says "I'm sure you already know my name's Andy. We haven't been properly introduced. I'm guessing you were the one who stole some of my candy and the one who fainted? You look tired. You shouldn't push yourself too hard." He then smiles at me and gives a pat on the blond man's shoulder "The blond man snickering like a fool is Kaji Meyer."

Kaji then huffs "I'm your best friend, at least introduce me as such!" then gives a teasing smirk at me "I'm the one keeping this guy in check, seems like you guys were stuck in your own bubble there for a while? I've been telling him to get a girlfriend, care to help me take care of this guy?"

Andy smacks him at the back of the head and says "I should have you fired" and gives me an apologetic smile.

I give him a sheepish smile "I'm sorry for the trouble. I keep getting into these situations from time to time. Sorry about the candy, I can buy some for you if you'd like. I'm Miaka Yuuki, Nice to meet you."

Andy then turns to Yui and says "You must be her friend?"

Yui "Hi! My name's Yui Hongo, yep I'm the best friend that dragged her to your concert. It was a lovely show despite us not being able to finish it. We were listening to your songs from the hallway to avoid your fans before she fell asleep. I have to say that the stadium is full with your crazy fans."

I look shocked and blurt out "You're the star?" I blush because Yui, Andy and the blond man looks varying from "What the fuck?" "You didn't know?" & "How amusing." I apologize to Andy again. God, this is so embarrassing.

Andy laughs and says "I'll take you guys for dinner before going home. It's the least I could do"

Yui says "I can't. I have a car and I need to drive it back. I'll leave Miaka then in your care." I look shocked and stare at Yui. She smirks evilly and turns towards the door. She says "My boyfriend is taking me out to a late dinner and was offering to come here and help bring Miaka home. But since the star has offered. Who are we to refuse?"

Andy says "I see, well then, tell you what. Since Miaka here has slept through my wonderous concert and performances (he looks at me and gives an amused smirk) I'll give you both another set of passes to one of my latter Tokyo shows."

I blurt out "I didn't mean to." Andy then laughs giving me a just kidding look. I unknowingly stuck out my tongue and he chuckles. Hotohori was more reserved in the shijintenchisho, I was always the one doing the teasing, but now he's is the one teasing me. Well he is bound to be different especially since he has a whole new life that he lived, But nevertheless he's still Hotohori. He's lived a whole new life. I want to get to know him better.

It makes me remember our journey searching for the seishi and our small conversations in the past. During the journey looking for the other seishi, Hotohori and I used to chat about anything under the sun whenever we stop for rest or the times I rode with him on his horse. He would teach me about the traditions of Konan during his spare time whenever I chance upon him in the palace gardens. I missed that. I missed him.

Yui beams "That's great." Yui walks to the table grabbing her purse then waves at me "See you tomorrow Mi-chan!" then walks hurriedly to the door before I could protest.

Kaji laughs "I like her! HAHAHAAHA too bad she has a boyfriend, kidding! well buddy I'll also take my leave. Good luck Miaka!" he also leaves before Andy and I could protest.

Then we were left alone.

Andy then looks at me sheepishly "Sorry about my Manager. Give a second, I'll just change and we can go eat."

I tried to protest and tell him that he doesn't have to but my stomach growls. He chuckles. I hate my appetite for getting me in these kinds of situations. But, it's another chance to spend time with Hotohori. I might not get the chance again if he's this famous.

Hotohori comes out of the bathroom fully changed and looking at him now in a simple leather jacket, white shirt and black pants get-up gives off a really cool guy vibe. He smiles at me and says "Let's go?"

Even in reincarnation, he can still make simple looks stand out and look extremely good.


End file.
